


а я кем-то любимым согрет

by ephemeral_feeling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_feeling/pseuds/ephemeral_feeling
Summary: вдалеке где-то колокола звучат и я тобою согрет, укутан от колючего мороза. я не замерзну, ты ведь этого не позволишь.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	а я кем-то любимым согрет

**Author's Note:**

> songs: Frank Sinatra - let it snow.  
> Bobby Helms - jingle bell rock.  
> Dean Martin - let it snow.  
> не игнорируйте музыку, пожалуйста.

Чимин лежит, завернувшись в мягкое одеяло словно в кокон, и тихо посапывает, во сне дуя пухлые губки. Юнги нависает над ним, сидя на кровати и влюбленно улыбаясь. Кровать под ним прогибается и негромко скрипит. Юнги замирает на секунду, боясь разбудить Чимина и не дышит почти. Лишь убеждаясь, что тот все еще безмятежно спит, он облегченно выдыхает и полностью садится на кровать. Он аккуратно проводит по серебристым волосам кончиками пальцев, почти невесомо, чтобы не разбудить. Младший такой беззащитный во сне, обнимает одеяло и на его лице абсолютная безмятежность и почти смертельное спокойствие. Юнги рад, что Чимин сейчас спит спокойно и тихо, без надоедливых кошмаров, которые иногда беспокоят его темными ночами. Через окна пробивается тусклый зеленоватый цвет воды*, но от него Чимина защищает балдахин, который тенью ложится на половину его лица, скрывая ее в салей загадочной темноте. У его рта тянется тонкая ниточка слюны и Юнги мысленно посмеивается, называя младшего маленьким ребенком у себя в мыслях. Он злится и дуется обиженно, когда Юнги его так называет, но разве можно его взрослым назвать?

Он сдерживал себя и не целовал Чимина, хотя хотелось нещадно и сильно. Хотелось покрыть эти мягенькие губы своими и почувствовать их вкус, сплетать языки и упиваться звуком причмокивании. Но тут же Чимин что-то тихо бормочет себе под нос, совершенно очаровательно морща аккуратный нос и Юнги не выдерживает. Тут же легонько накрывает чужие губы своими и жмурит глаза от удовольствия. Такой целомудренный, простой поцелуй, а у Юнги фейерверки взрываются под веками и яркими искрами отзываются где-то в сердце. Чимин все же просыпается, медленно разлепляя все еще тяжелые книги и сладко улыбается, когда видит перед собой Мина.

— Хен? — у Чимина голос все еще хриплый и заспанный, с хрипотцой.

— Да, малыш?

— Что ты делаешь?

— Тебе в подробностях описать? — беззлобно усмехается Юнги. — Ну, тогда слушай. Я нежно целую тебя и дарю всю свою любовь, пытаясь показа…

— Хен! — почти вскрикивает Чимин, прерывая речь старшего и безнадежно краснеет до кончиков ушей, смущенно кусая губы.

— Что? Сам же просил, чего теперь жалуешься? — наигранно возмущается Юнги, щуря глаза.

— Я не это имел… — речь Чимина обрывают, когда в них летит зеленая подушка с эмблемой Слизерина, сопровождаемая громким ворчанием. Она попадает прямо по юнгиевой макушке и он возмущенно смотрит в ту сторону, откуда она прилетела.

— Вы тут не одни, блять! Обменяетесь слюнями позже, дайте, нахер, поспать! Как кролики ебучие, ей-богу, — Сокджин недовольно и громко ругается, сетуя на нарушенный сон. Он поудобнее устраивается в кровати и отворачивается от них, все еще бормоча что-то под нос, лежа на боку.

Парочка в ответ на это лишь тихонько посмеивается, стараясь не засмеяться в голос. Тогда Джин точно убьет их. Юнги тотчас тянется к палочке у себя в кармане и тихо произносит заклинание, устанавливая вокруг чиминовой кровати заглуши.

— Надо было раньше сделать это, — с легким упреком произносит Чимин, весело посматривая в сторону уже заснувшего Джин.

— Да, действительно.

Они смотрят друг на друга долгие несколько минут, пытаясь насытиться видом друг друга и влюбленно обмениваясь взглядами. Чимин словно вспоминает что-то и тут же тушуется, отодвигаясь в сторону и давая Юнги место, чтобы тот лег рядом с ним. Мин тут же этим пользуется, устраиваясь рядом и сгребая младшего в свои крепкие объятия. За окном они наблюдают, как всякие рыбки и изредка большие кальмары проплывают мимо. Оба счастливо и умиротворенно улыбаются, погрузившись в какие-то свои мысли. Чимин крепко обвил тело своего парня конечностями и лежит, зарывшись носом в чужую прохладную шею. Им обоим необычайно тепло и уютно, хотя спальню Слизерина даже близко уютной не назовешь. Роскошной и помпезной — да, но никак не теплой и наполненной светлой заботой. Отчего-то они уверены, что здесь даже не в особом согревающим заклинании дело**. Здесь, в подземельях, всегда нестерпимо холодно, но сейчас теплее места нет во всем Хогвартсе. Светлый болотный оттенок успокаивает и не сильно режет в глаза, не раздражая своим присутствием и свечением. Юнги перебирает в руках шелковые серебряные пряди, изредка прижимаясь к ним носом и вдыхая аромат сладкого яблочного шампуня, которым пропахли волосы Чимина. Вчера они вместе приняли ванну в Ванной Старост, хотя даже и не являясь ими. У Чимина на лицо лезет глупая и смущенная улыбка на все лицо, когда он вспоминает вчерашние события и нежный румянец колит щеки, обжигая их жаром.

Чимин вдруг что-то неожиданно вспоминает и резко встает с кровати, ошарашенно распахнув глаза. Юнги нехотя встает тоже, вопросительно смотря на Чимина с поднятой бровью.

— Юнги-хен! Сегодня же рождество! — ошарашенно говорит Чимин, глазами-блюдцами на него уставившись.

— И это то, из-за чего ты сейчас встал? — недовольно фыркает он в ответ и недовольно уставившись на Пака.

— Хен, это же праздник! Я еще и подарок тебе подготовил… — уже немного смущенно произносит Чимин.

— Я тоже, но лучшим подарком для меня будет, если мы снова сейчас ляжем, — и тут же поваливает Чимина на кровать и удерживает руками, чтобы тот не вырвался. Он недовольно бранит Юнги и отбивается руками, но вскоре сдается, когда понимает, что это бесполезно совершенно. Особенно против Юнги.

— Отпусти, — капризничает Чимин и с укором смотря на парня из-под отросшей челки.

Его лицо в паре сантиметров от лица Юнги и тот ненадолго зависает, в очередной раз подмечая красоту младшего. Его щеки слегка покраснели, а волосы растрепаны, ложась непонятными вихрями и глаза блестят.

От счастья наверняка.

Чимин кажется таким прелестным сейчас, таким невъебенно обворожительным и _домашним_ , что у Юнги выдержка трещит по швам. С Чимином всегда так. С Чимином всегда вечно холодный и безэмоциональный Юнги превращается в ласкового котенка, который ждет ласки и одобрения хозяина. Чимин всегда считал, что тот похож на котенка. На маленького такого, крохотного с черной шерсткой, носом-кнопочкой и шершавым юрким язычком. Он подается еще немного вперед и мягко целует Чимина. Тот сначала смущен и удивлен, но после успокаивается и обмякает в его руках, безвольной куклой повисая. Поцелуй получается нежным и ласковым, наполненный нескончаемой любовью и счастьем. Юнги целует каждый миллиметр губ Чимина, ни единого не упускает и каждый накрывает своими губами. Чимин вплетает маленькую ладошку в блондинистые волосы Мина и слегка сжимает их у корня. Он мычит от удовольствия в поцелуй и жмурит глаза. Поцелуй напоминает Чимину теплый тыквенный сок и пирожные с патокой, которые он так любит, но он в тысячу раз лучше любых сладостей и десертов. Он слаще любого сахара и теплее любого чая. Он согревает лучше, чем любое, пусть даже самое сильное, согревающее заклинание, потому что _это Юнги_. Потому что это самый любимый и близкий, самый сердечный и трогательный чиминов _котенок_. Пусть сам Юнги и бесится показушно с этого прозвища и каждый раз глаза закатывает, когда Чимин его так называет, младшенький ведь _знает_ , что Юнги _нравится_. Он лишь для приличия и из вредности дуется.

Они отрываются друг от друга, когда воздуха катастрофически мало стало и заглядывают друг другу в глаза. Читают в них бегущие строки любви, заботы и радости, которые смешиваются со звездами в глазах. Чимин вдруг неожиданно улыбается во все зубы и сразу же смущенно утыкается носом в шею Юнги, водя по ней мордочкой. Он покрывает мокрыми поцелуями шею старшего и ластится, потираясь лицом и чуть ли не мурлыча. Юнги хочет спросить, кто же именно из них котенок, но решает вопрос проглотить и не задавать. Чимин все равно не прекратит его так называть, а Юнги, если честно, надоело притворяться, будто бы ему это не нравится.

— С Рождеством, Юнги, — произносит Чимин и слова звучат немного приглушенно из-за того, что Чимин тычется носом в юнгиеву шею и отказывается отстраняться.

— С Рождеством, Чимин-и, — повторяет за ним Юнги и обивавает маленькое туловище крепкими руками, словно защищая от всего холода и неуюта.

Они сидят так долгое время, наслаждаясь теплом и запахом друг друга и наблюдая за изумрудным свечением комнаты, плавно передвигающимся из одной части комнаты в другую. Чимин вдруг медленно, словно бы нехотя, отстраняется и встает с постели, направляясь к своему сундуку. Юнги понимает, что тот хочет сделать и тоже встает, подходя к своей кровати и доставая из-под её низа коробочку, завернутую в симпатичную подарочную упаковку. Ох, как Юнги мучался с этой упаковкой. Он пытался попробовать сам, без помощи магии, но лишь в очередной раз убедился, что всякие такие магловские штучки не для него. Растеряв все терпение, он попробовал палочкой завернуть подарок в новогоднюю упаковку, но даже тут не смог толком справиться. Подарок не был тогда упакован _идеально_ , как того хотел Юнги и злился из-за этого на самого себя. В конце концов, он просто попросил Сокджина о помощи. Тот тоже изрядно повозился с подарочной бумагой, пытаясь правильно все упаковать. Спустя долгий час ему удалось добиться вполне сносного, как сказал Юнги, результата. Джин тогда захотел дать подзатыльник за придирчивость и неблагодарность, жалуясь, что Юнги его помощь не ценит. Юнги на это лишь хмыкнул и улыбнулся уголком губ, подмечая, что старший выглядит забавно в гневе.

Чимин достал из сундука коробку среднего размера, упакованную в кричащий красный цвет и с громоздким золотым бантиком, обернутым вокруг подарка. Он подошел к Юнги с сияющими глазами со звездами в них и он снова подумал о том, что Чимин просто _недозволительно привлекательный_. Он улыбается счастливо и радостно, почти ослепляя своей улыбкой и заражаю ею Юнги, который тоже не удерживается и мягко улыбается, обнажая десна. Блондин так улыбается редко и только в присутствии младшего, когда тот делает что-то милое, заставляя сердце Юнги трепетать и биться быстрее. Пак аккуратно вернулся и сел на свою кровать, отодвигая зеленый балдахин в сторону, чтобы не мешался сильно. Юнги тоже, уже с подарком в руках, садится напротив Чимина и нежно проводит рукой по его щеке. Чимин в ответ на это тихонько мурчит, ластится котенком и тычется носиком в большую ладонь Юнги, выглядя при этом совершенно счастливым. Юнги ласкает нежную кожу большим пальцем, потирая ее и чувствуя, как сердце замирает от вида такого Чимина. Ласкового, кроткого и мягкого, как плюшевый мишка. Юнги с Чимином всегда аккуратен, всегда нежен и притрагивается к нему даже боязливо. Чимин ведь хрупкий совсем, действительно как плюшевая игрушка и может ненароком разойтись по швам и порваться. Пак со счастливой улыбкой протягивает Юнги руки, выставляя вперед подарок и тот замечает огоньки озорства и азарта в его глазах-щелочках.

— Открывай! — бодрым голосом произносит Чимин.

— Нет, ты первый откроешь свой подарок, — упрямится Мин.

— Твой я успею после открыть, ты должен открыть первым.

— Тогда твой я тоже успею позже открыть, — повторяется фразу Чимина Юнги и нахально поднимает одну бровь, показывая, что позиций сдавать не собирается.

— Юнги-хен, ты невыносимый!

— Ты же как-то выносишь.

— Боже, хен! — Чимин дает щелбан старшему и тот сразу хватается за лоб, потирая его и возмущенно уставившись на парня. — Давай… Давай тогда вместе откроем? — предлагает он

Юнги легко улыбается и кивает, соглашаясь и сразу же протягивая свой подарок. Юнги очень долго и тщательно выбирал его, рассматривая множество вариантов и вечно хмуря брови, когда думал, что подарок не подходит. Он изрядно потрепал нервы своим друзьям, которые тоже помогали блондину в поисках подарка и терпели очередные недовольства Юнги относительно подарка. Чимин с благодарностью принимает его и берет с свои руку, на пробу пробуя трясти, чтобы примерно понять что Юнги ему подарил. Он нетерпеливо открывает подарок, почти разрывая упаковку и облизывает сухие губы, проходясь по ним юрким язычком. Юнги гулко сглатывает когда понимает, что ему от этого жеста плохо и душно стало в прохладной комнате и он поспешил отвести взгляд и посмотрел на собственный подарок в своих руках. Чимин упаковал его красиво и старательно, старался видимо и у Юнги от этого невероятно тепло становится где-то под ребрами и сладость чувств растекается по телу. Чимин поцелованный солнцем, Юнги в этом уверен, иначе как объяснить, что он всегда вызывает такую необъяснимую теплоту? Он немного дрожащими пальцами принимается открывать свой собственный подарок, стараясь аккуратно его распаковать и не порвать бумагу, в которую Чимин так старательно оборачивал свой подарок. Он наконец избавляется от подарочной упаковки и собирается открыть крышку подарка, когда отвлекается, услышав громкое и удивленное «Юнги-хен!».

Чимин завороженно смотрит на миниатюрное пианино, которое едва ли больше ладони и пищит от радости. У него в глазах лучезарные смешинки плескаются вперемешку с детской радостью и Юнги усмехается, наблюдая за младшим. Тот сидит в позе лотоса и с воодушевлением изучает подарок, рассматривая его со всех сторон. Пианино черное, с блестящей лакированной крышкой и белоснежными клавишами. Надпись «Музыкальный магазин Доминика Маэстро» подсвечивается изумрудным светом из окон. Чимин с любовью проводит по ним рукам, когда мелодия начинает тихонько играть, заставляя младшего вздрогнуть и в удивлении распахнуть глаза. Музыка сама собой заигрывает и Чимин внимательно наблюдает за тем, как словно бы кто-то невидимый нажимает на клавиши пальцами. Чимин прислушивается к мелодии и понимает, это какая-то Рождественская песня играет и начинает тихонько смеяться. Из-за Чимина у Юнги какое-то тепло в солнечном сплетении появляется и не дает ему нормально дышать.

— Хен, ты совсем забыл про свой подарок, — с долей обидой произносит Чимин. — Тебе разве не интересно, что там?

Юнги немного тушуется и наконец открывает крышку коробки у себя на ногах и тут же пораженно выдыхает. Из коробки взлетает маленький саксофон, немного искрясь и кружась в воздухе. Они смотрят на подарок пару минут и начинают громко смеяться, не в силах остановиться. Искристый смех от Джина защищают заглуши, иначе он бы успел их убить несколько раз. Они не стесняясь смеются и Юнги хватается за живот, когда воздух заканчивается в легких. Чимин бьет пухлыми ладошками по простыни и закрывает лицо ладонью, как всегда делает при смехе.

— Мы можем прекратить смеяться? Я ничего не вижу, когда так смеюсь!

У Чимина действительно при смехе глаза превращаются маленькие щелочки и порой Юнги действительно было интересно, видит ли младший хоть что-то когда смеется. Юнги только что ответ на это получил и смеется еще больше. Маленький саксофон начинает играть, отдаваясь в ушах приятной новогодней джазовой песней. Юнги с улыбкой смотрит на маленькую копию инструмента, которая оборачивается вокруг себя, словно бы она сейчас у кого-то в руках и этот кто-то крутит в руках саксофон, играя на нем. Юнги благодарно смотрит на Чимина и произносит тихое:

— Спасибо, Чимин-а, — с искренней благодарностью говорит Юнги.

Младший расплывается в лучистой улыбке. Неожиданно Юнги роняет Чимина на кровать и нависает сверху. Чииин слегка удивленно смотрит на него и его пепельные волосы растрепались по всей подушке, создавая своеобразный нимб и Юнги уверен, что Чимин сошедший с небес ангел. Потому что не может _таким_ быть обычный человек. Он наклоняется к животу Чимина и тот напрягается, судорожно выдохнув. Юнги проводит шершавым языком вверх по животу и слегка прикусывает некоторые места, оставляя следы своих зубов. У Чимина пальцы на ногах поджимаются от удовольствия и тогда Мин набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и делает в мягкий животик громкое и непонятное «пфр-р». Чимин разрывается хохотом и извивается в его руках, корчась от смеха.

— Юнги-хен, щекотно! Хватит!

* * *

В Большом зале неспокойно и ученики громко переговариваются, поздравляя друг друга и что-то оживленно обсуждая. Большая елка впечатляет своим громоздким видом, придавая залу небывалый уют и всем видом показывая, что за день сегодня. С потолка замка сыпятся мягкие хлопья снега, кружась в танце, но в помещении очень тепло. Чимин посыпает свою овсянку несколькими ложками сахара потому что «недостаточно сладко» под юнгиев взгляд полный отвращения. У Юнги скулы сводит и уже слиплось все, что может просто наблюдая за тем, как его парень кладет гору сахара себе в кашу. Он разрезает яичницу вилкой, макая ее в кетчуп и мычит от удовольствия, в который раз поражаясь еде в Хогвартсе. Чимин хихикает и собирает пальцем соус на уголках юнгиевых губ и облизывает подушечку пальца, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Юнги застывает и внимательно следит за этим жестом, на время прекращая есть, но Чимин тут же невинно улыбается и тянется руками к бокалу с тыквенным соком.

— Ты так любишь испытывать мое терпение, Чимин?

— Что? Я не понимаю о чем ты, хен, — наигранно недоумевает Чимин, но в глазах у него плещутся озорные искры.

_Мерлин, Чимин живое воплощение двуличия._

Сокджин недовольно пыхтя, пробирается среди учеников и практически плюхается рядом, прожигая парочку недовольным взглядом.

— Я вас когда-нибудь выгоню из комнаты, — ворчит Джин и тянется руками к имбирному печенью, палочкой наливая себе в стакан теплого молока и делает глоток.

— Прости, Джин-хен, — виноватым тоном искренне произносит Чимин и притупляет взгляд.

— За сладости, кстати, спасибо, — тут же приободряется он и все еще сонно улыбается.

Чимин в ответ на это лишь улыбается мило и говорит:  
— Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

Чимин подарок Джину тоже выбирал тщательно, кладя в подарок самые его любимые сладости. Медовые ириски, конфеты «Берти Боттс», лакричные конфеты, кусочки нуги, шоколадные лягушки, за которые Джин душу готов отдать, и магловские «макаруны», которые Чимин еле отыскал для любимого хена. Он помнит, какое облегчение почувствовал, когда на витрине в магловской кондитерской увидел те самые «макаруны» и сразу же побежал покупать.

Юнги под столом тянет руку к руке Чимина, находит ее и сцепляет их пальцы. Чимин смущенно улыбается, но руку из хватки Юнги не выпускает и выдергивает, а лишь смущенно улыбается, отводя взгляд. Джин, сидящий напротив них, закатывает глаза. Они сидят так еще некоторое время, угощаясь рождественским печеньем и обсуждая планы на день. Чимин постоянно смотрит на Юнги, каждый раз ненадолго зависая на том, как он притрагивается пальцами к губам, когда что-то оживленно обсуждает или задумывается. Зависает настолько, что не замечает летящую в его сторону бумажку, которую Юнги палочкой ловко останавливает. Та зависает в воздухе всего в нескольких сантиметрах от головы Чимина и Юнги зло смотрит в ту сторону, откуда она прилетела. За столом Гриффиндора ученики взрываются хохотом и Юнги поворачивает голову, встречаясь с нахальным взглядом Чонгука. Гриффиндорец улыбается дерзко и словно бы говоря _«ну, давай, что ты мне сделаешь?»_. Юнги резко привстает, собираясь идти в сторону гриффиндорского стола, но его останавливают Чимин и несколько студентов его факультета, безмолвно прося успокоиться.

— Они этого не стоят, Юнги, — мягким голосом говорит Чимин, проводя по светлым его волосам рукой и стараясь успокоить.

Юнги недовольно ворчит, но все же садится, все еще не отрывая взгляда от стола Гриффиндора и Чонгука, которому что-то оживленно на ухо нашептывает Намджун.

— Поговори со своим парнем, с Намджуном или как его там, Джин, — зло цедит Юнги, наконец отворачиваясь от них.

— Чонгук не станет слушать Намджуна, Юнги, — невозмутимо говорит Сокджин. — А еще он больше не мой парень, — уже тише произносит Джин, будто бы неуверенно.

— Извини, — поджимает губы Юнги и вдруг виноватым себя чувствует.

— Все хорошо, — произносит Джин, уже вернув себе былую веселость. — Сегодня не день для грустных мыслей.

Юнги никогда не винил Джина в чувствах к гриффиндорцу и не пытался за это пристыдить старшего. Понимает ведь, что чувства неконтролируемы и винить сердце из-за способности любить — немного по-детски, что ли. Но настороженно относится к их отношениям это не мешало и он никогда не одабривал их отношения. Хотя бы то, что они часто и много расстаются уже не внушает доверия. Он лишь тяжко вздыхает, когда Чимин вечерами после очередного их расставания обнимает его в гостиной у камина, пытаясь успокоить и утереть слезы. Тогда у Мина руки чешутся ударить Намджуна и выместить на нем всю свою злость, но тихое «не надо» Джина каждый раз его останавливает, к земле пригвождает.

— Юнги?

— Да, Чимин-и?

— Мы ведь сегодня идем в Хогсмид?

* * *

Мелкие снежинки кружатся в воздухе и опадают на землю и крыши домов, покрывая их словно бы пуховым одеялом. На улице холодно очень, мороз неприятно щиплет кожу на лице и руках, но Чимину тепло. Он идет, бодро шагая и крепко держа в руках ладонь Юнги. Он сильно смущен, избегает взгляда Чимина и кончики его ушей очаровательно покраснели. Не от зимней стужи. Старший постоянно смотрит на их сплетенные руки, словно бы намертво друг к другу приклеенные, пригвоздённые и улыбается своим мыслям.

Юнги Чимина никогда не отпустит, а Чимин никогда не позволит отпустить.

— Куда ты хотел пойти? — наконец выйдя из своих мыслей спрашивает Юнги, поворачивая голову в сторону Чимина.

— Ну-у… — неуверенно начинает он. — Как насчет кафе мадам Паддифут? — Чимин боится, что Юнги откажется.

Но Юнги не отказывается, лишь пожимает плечами и молча соглашается. Чимин немного удивлен, ведь Юнги терпеть не может такие места. Он думает, что, возможно, Юнги не знает, что это за место и от того коварные мысли лезут в голову. Младший в ~~хитрой~~ счастливой улыбке и быстро чмокает парня в щеку, опаляя холодную кожу теплыми губами и горячим дыханием. Юнги не удерживает и улыбается в ответ, но одним поцелуем в щеку остается недоволен. Он останавливает Чимина и, пользуясь его замешательством, целует того уже в губы. Чимин сначала толкается и пытается увернуться, но понимает что это бесполезно и заметно расслабляется. Юнги обвивает его талию крепкой хваткой сильных рук и все не может насытиться. Маленькие пальчики обвили крепко шею Юнги и слегка царапают ее короткими ногтями. Эти пухлые губы обжигают сильнее огневиски и эффект от них куда круче. Наконец они отстраняются, глядя друг другу прямо в глаза и опаляя лица друг друга своим дыханием. Оно превращается в клубки пара и создает легкую туманность между их глазами.

— На нас люди смотрят.

— Да плевать, — беззаботно произносит Мин.

Он окончательно отстраняется и снова берет Пака за руку, целуя его ладонь и кладет ее в свой карман, греет, сцепляя пальцы. У Юнги странное чувство удовлетворения каждый раз появляется, когда он в очередной раз замечает контраст между их руками. Ладонь Чимина похожа на лапку котенка, такая же милая и крохотная совсем и почти тонет в большой, чуть грубоватой ладони старшего. Наконец они останавливаются между дверями кафе и Юнги в ужасе распахивает глаза, уставившись вперед. Они стоят около кафе с ярко-розовыми дверями и окнами, за которыми видна просто гора фарфоровой посуды. Разные узорчатые чайники и блюдца с чашечками с рисунками цветов на них поставлены друг на друга. Юнги поворачивает к Чимину, который выглядит уж слишком довольным и глядит на него совершенно растерянно.

— Нет, Чимин. Только не говори, что… Нет, я туда не зайду, — решительно говорит Юнги, яростно мотая головой.

— Хен, пожалуйста! — жалобно скулит Чимин и строит щенячьи глазки. — Ты ведь только сам согласился! — не унимается.

— Да, но я ведь не знал… Ай, к черту, хорошо, — обреченно говорит Юнги и младший радостно хлопает в ладошки, с предвкушением открывая дверь.

Стоило им только открыть дверь, как на них сверху падает розовое конфетти. Юнги недовольно фырчит и стряхивает рукой конфетти, поправляя волосы. Чимин все еще с хитрым вызовом смотрит на Юнги и тянет его за ручку к одному из столиков. Стол украшен розовыми рюшечками и вязаными салфетками, весь в тошнотворно розовом цвете. В помещении было нестерпимо жарко и душно, казалось, словно бы атмосфера и воздух здесь душат. Они сели напротив запотевшего и Юнги стал наблюдать за мелкими капельками конденсата, стекающим по окнам, лишь бы только не смотреть _туда_. Все кафе украшено, _о нет, снова розовыми_ , бантиками и с потолка свисают серебряные и розовые ленточки, которые время от времени колыхаются и дрожат из-за движения людей. Туда-сюда летели белые и золотые херувимчики, осыпая посетителей и парочек в кафе конфетти. Только Юнги мысленно взмолил непонятно у кого того, чтобы они не подходили к ним и обходили их стороной, как один подлетел и кинул в них, казалось, целое ведро розового конфетти. Юнги рефлекторно зажмурил, забавно морща нос и поджимая губы. Чимин захихикал, стараясь не звучать громко и прикрыл рот рукой, как всегда делал, когда смеется. Юнги дунул уголком губ и с самого кончика свисающей светлой пряди сорвались кружочки конфетти. Он недовольно зыркнул лисьими глазами на _слишком_ довольного Чимина и закатил глаза, цокая языком.

— Господи, Чимин… Поверить не могу…

К ним подошла молоденькая, чуть крупноватая и милая девушка с блокнотом в руках и спросила, что они заказывают. Чимин взял себе пирожное с патокой и фруктовый чай, а Юнги ограничился лишь кофе. Он поставил локти на стол и спрятал лицо в руках, что-то недовольно промямлив в ладони. Наверное, и сам не понял. Чимин глянул на него из-под челки лукаво и шаловливо, но по-доброму ухмыльнулся уголком губ. Проверяет выдержку.

Когда им принесли заказ, Чимин тут же принялся уплетать пирожное, выглядя при этом абсолютно довольным и счастливым. Юнги вдруг подумал, что готов даже _жить_ здесь, если только это сделает Чимина счастливым. Их руки лежали на столе всего в нескольких сантиметров друг от друга и Юнги накрыл его руку своей, поглаживая тыльную сторону большим пальцем. Чимин чуть смутился и чтобы скрыть это потянулся к чашке с чаем, отпив немного. Приятный несладкий напиток с потрясающим фруктовым ароматом оседал на кончике языка и оставлял после себя сладкое послевкусие.

— Пей аккуратнее, сейчас язык обожжешь, — сказал Юнги, с нотками тревоги глядя на младшего.

— Хен, я не ребенок, — недовольно произнес Пак.

— Ну да, конечно, — саркастично и тихо сказал себе под нос Юнги, снова закатывая глаза.

— Я тебя слышу, Юнги, — еще недовольнее сказал Чимин, возмущенно смотря на парня.

Юнги, если честно, смеяться хочется от такого злого, оскорбленного Пака и он безнадежно расплывается в умилительной улыбке. Вот только, Чимин его радости не разделяет и хмурится пуще прежнего, приобретая лишь еще более миленький вид. У него остатки пирожного в уголке губ и губы от чая блестят, маня фруктовым ароматом. Юнги срывается и наклоняется над столом, припечатывая чужие губы к своим. Чимин удивленно распахивает глаза и поднимает брови от неожиданности.

Докатились, блять. Теперь целуются как все парочки здесь, которые давно уже друг к другу губами приклеились. Юнги с Чимином сейчас, кстати, тоже.

— Давай свалим отсюда, меня сейчас затошнит розовыми блестками, — еле отрываясь предлагает Чимин, удивляя Юнги.

Расплатившись, Юнги помогает Чимину застегнуть куртку и надеть шапочку на голову под мечтательные взгляды одиноких посетителей и получает в благодарность очаровательную улыбку. Наконец выйдя, Юнги понимает _насколько_ легче ему стало дышать и втягивает полной грудью прохладный воздух Хогсмида.

— В жизни туда больше зайду, — ворчит Юнги. — Тебе действительно нравятся _такие_ места?

— Под конец мне правда стало плохо, — признается Чимин и выдыхает клубочки пара, наблюдая, как те медленно растворяются в воздухе. — Но я просто проверял твою выдержку.

— Ты проверял мою что? — переспросил Юнги, не веря своим ушам. — Ты издеваешься? Чимин, ты…

— Я не любитель таких мест, — перебивает его Пак. — Мне просто было интересно наблюдать за тобой. Ты выглядел таким забавным, — смущенно закусывая губу произносит Чимин.

— А мне что-то нихрена забавно не было, — хмыкает Юнги.

— Да ладно тебе, это было весело!

— Ничего подобного, — издевается старший за что тут же получает слабый удар в плечо.

Они медленно шагают по заснеженной дороге, все еще держась за руки и медленно идя вперед. Уже довольно сильно стемнело и по-хорошему им бы поторопиться следовало бы, чтобы успеть на Рождественский пир, но спешить не хочется совершенно. Под ногами приятно хрустит снег, скрипя под ботинками. Маленькие снежинки падают волосы Юнги, путаясь в них и теряясь, сразу же тая. Чимин снова напоминает ему о позабытой в школе шапке и повторяет, что ему надо было ее взять с собой. Цвет волос Юнги и цвет снежинок не сильно отличаются и не контрастируют, но оттого лишь привлекательнее. Они словно мелкие бриллианты затерялись в юнгиевых волосах. Чимин подносит к губам и согревает кулак Юнги своим дыханием, накрывая его двумя ладошками. Они останавливаются прямо у какого-то дома со свисающей лампочкой. Свет подсвечивает крохотные снежинки, давая в полной мере рассмотреть их. Они падают с неба хлопьями и заботливо накрывают грязный асфальт. Но Юнги смотрит не на причудливый танец снега и не на красивый вид деревни. Чимин красивее этого всего в тысячу, нет, в миллионы раз. С этой вселенной в глазах не сравнится любая другая, губы мягче пухового одеяла и тело согревает лучше самого большого камина. Юнги любовно поправляет забавную шапку на голове Чимина и проверяет, закрыты ли уши, чтобы он не простыл.

— Юнги?

— Да, малыш?

— Давай переедем сюда, когда закончим школу.

Юнги в удивлении смотрит на Чимина и думает, серьезен ли тот. Чимин смотрит твердо и в словах своих уверен абсолютно, не дает ни себе, ни Юнги усомнится в серьезности слов. Юнги сладко улыбается и этой улыбкой убивает Чимина окончательно. Тот давно растворился в Юнги, давно отдал себя ему на растерзание. Но тот вместо терзаний доставляет Чимину лишь радость и удовольствие, бережно хранит так доверчиво подаренное Чимином сердце. Он его не сломать пытается, все свои силы в это вкладывает и старательно возвращает на место каждый осколок, если тот отрывается от чиминова сердца.

— Обязательно, Чимин-и.

Юнги сгребает в руки чуть подрагивающее тело Чимина и теснее прижимает его к себе, чтобы тот согрелся. Но Чимину не холодно. Рядом с Юнги ему никогда не бывает холодно.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Чимин и прижимается носом к юнгиевой щеке, потираясь об нее. Он в ответ также сильно прижимает старшего к себе, все свое тепло даря Юнги. Ему не жалко отдавать себя полностью без остатка.

— Я тебя тоже, малыш, — Юнги прикрывает веки и ставит подбородок на голову Чимина. У него внутри фонтаном бьют эмоции, любовь вперемешку с душевным теплом разливается по всему телу вместо крови. Она не нужна, она здесь лишняя. У Юнги вместо крови Чимин течет по венам, теплом наполняет внутренности.

**Author's Note:**

> *гостиная Слизерина находится под водой в подземелье.  
> **ученики Слизерина часто пользуются особым согревающим заклинанием, создающим тепло на некоторых вещах.


End file.
